Light My Fire
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **SMUT** Carlos saves Amanda from a fire, but what happens when she has a little fire of her own that only he can put out? Dumbest summary ever but whatever lol


**A/N So where to begin here...hmm, Idk. ****SuperSillyStories**** has been having insane Carlos feels and I just wanted to help her out maybe? Okay, so trolling is kind of fun and I honestly have to say that I miss writing for people and wanting to do something for her since it's been so long and well, I wrote this. Also, I'm supertired and babbling like an idiot, so yeah. ending sucks, but then again endings are kinda pointless in smut right?**

"AMANDA!", you hear your name being called urgently by a masculine voice, causing you to stir from your slumber and open your eyes.

"Huh?", you sit up in the pitch black darkness, wondering if you're having one of those weird dreams that feels like you're actually in it.

The bedroom door bursts open, revealing your frantic looking neighbor Carlos standing there in just a pair of basketball shorts. "Ummm...", you can't seem to figure out what's going on but you don't get a chance to say anything before the sexy latino is throwing the blanket off of you and scooping you up in his arms. You don't have a choice but to wrap your arms around his bare shoulders to hold on.

"There's a fire downstairs and I saw your car in the driveway with all the lights off", he speaks rapidly, his spanish accent slipping through a bit, while easily walking towards the door with you in his arms.

"I...what?", you scratch at your head still confused but the smell of smoke fills your nostrils as soon as the two of you enter the hallway, then realization sets in. "Oh shit, oh my gosh", you start freaking out, your mind blurring with panic.

With each step down the stairs, the air grows thicker with smoke and you begin coughing. "Just put your face in my neck and try to hold your breath", Carlos never falters. You've always been terrified of dying in a fire and as it seems as if your worst nightmare is about to come true, you close your eyes and grab tighter onto the latino.

"Seems as if it started down in the basement but is quickly spreading. The kitchen was engulfed in flames when I came in but I tore through it. We're gonna try to get out through your backdoor okay?"

You nod into his neck and keep your eyes closed tightly, deathly afraid to see anything. You're bounced around and jostled with his movements, but it's when Carlos starts cursing and informs you that he needs to put you down that you begin crying.

"It's gonna be okay, I'm just having trouble getting the sliding glass door to open. Lay on your stomach, pull your shirt over your mouth and nose and breathe through it. Don't get up until I tell you to, alright?"

You can't seem to find your voice but apparently the sight of your face illuminated by flames licking their way into the dining room must show your distress. "You'll be fine, I promise", he pauses long enough to kiss your forehead and caress the back of your head. You keep your face buried in the plush carpet, and it seems like a lifetime passes with the heat of the fire moving closer with each second when it's really only less than a minute. Panicking, you lift your head and look around, seeing the flames even nearer, giving only about a five square foot radius for Carlos and you, and you start screaming. Suddenly the sound of shattering glass makes you jump and you look to see your glass door busted open.

Your body freezes up with shock and the reality of too much going on at one time, and you can't get your brain to work when Carlos steps through the empty make-shift door and motions for you to come to him. "Amanda!", he shouts your name but extreme heat on your back makes it impossible for you to move. A beam falls from the ceiling several feet away, and this is when you close your eyes, ready to admit defeat and give in.

You stare blankly when you're lifted up and toted across the lawn, to Carlos' house right next door. He takes you inside and sets you down on the couch, proceeding to run outside the door when the shrill sound of firetrucks and an ambulance can be heard from nearby. "Stay here", he tells you and rushes off.

Your whole body is chilled, goosebumps covering your skin and your teeth are chattering. Finally getting your brain to function minimally, you grab the afghan draped over the back of the couch and wrap it around yourself, laying down and curling into a ball, trying to get through this state of shock.

You don't know how long you remain there, dozing off at some point, the opening and closing of a door jarring you awake again. You sit up concerned, dragging your knees up to your chest as you watch Carlos sigh while glancing in your direction and run a hand down his face.

"Is it bad?", you ask.

He looks a bit bewildered to see you, but comes over and plops himself down on the couch next to you. "Well, they managed to put it out and there's some damage, but right now they're unsure of the extent of it. Tomorrow the fire marshall has to come in and inspect it and then he'll deem it livable or...not."

"Mmm", you turn your head towards him. "At least I made it out alive", you blurt out, grateful for your life. "And I have you to thank for that", your eyes drop to your lap bashfully as you set your hand on top of his.

"What kind of neighbor would I be if I didn't do my civic duty?", he counteracts, making your lips curl up at the edges as he turns his hand over and squeezes yours.

"A mean one", you joke, tryiing to lighten up the intensity of the moment.

"Hell, you're the hottest neighbor I've ever had, there's no way I would've let you burn to death". Your eyes fly to his face and his chocolate irises are wide with acknowledgement at what he just confessed.

"You think I'm hot?", you tilt your head to the side, feeling a blush creep up into your cheeks.

"Oh...I ummm...", he chews his bottom lip for a minute before continuing. "What I meant to say is that you're my _favorite_ neighbor".

Your heart drops to the pit of your stomach, to be honest you've been harboring a crush on your neighbor for months now. "Oh", your face seems to burn with humiliation now and you feel stupid.

"I'm just kidding, Panda", he nudges you in the side. "You're like the coolest chick ever, absolutely gorgeous and have the curves most women would be jealous of. Let me just add that they drive me insane."

For some reason you don't catch on right away, and Carlos takes it upon himself to carry on with all the ways he adores you. "You're funny and kick my ass at games. Amanda, you-", but the rest of his sentence is cut off by your lips slamming into his as you straddle him.

He stays still briefly and then his hands snake around your waist, holding you in place as he takes over the kiss. The caramel colored man moves his face back to suckle at your bottom lip before playfully licking at the seam of your lips and pulling back yet again when you part your lips for him. He lets out a groan as his tongue delves inside your mouth, exploring the foreign territory. The heat of his hands make their way up the back of your shirt tenderly, rubbing up and down as he kisses you. Somewhere in the midst of things, your hands sneak around his neck. It doesn't take long until your fingertips are itching to travel over more of his skin. Both appendages make their trek down each bicep, your fingers clasping the hard muscles until he clenches up and makes a noise like he's in pain.

You jerk back, afraid that you've hurt him and see his finger trailing over a spot on his arm that is seeping with blood. Upon closer inspection, you notice that there's a chunk of glass stuck in his arm. He seems to notice it as well. "Hmm", he says. "I didn't see that before".

You hop off of his lap and reach for his hand. "Well come on, I'll help you get it out and get it cleaned up".

He juts out his lower lip playfully. "But I don't wanna, I wanna keep doing what we were doing."

"Los", you roll your eyes although inside your inner thirteen year old schoolgirl is fangirling hardcore right now. You have to admit that he's a pretty fabulous kisser. "It's gonna get infected, and you have to get that glass out. Besides, you hurt yourself saving me so I feel obligated to help you out."

He sighs and stands up. "I guess you're right".

"Of course I am", you joke, your heart feeling so much lighter from the events of the past minutes. You go to his bathroom and instruct him to sit up on the counter, then you rifle through drawers and the medicine cabinets to gather all the items you need. It takes only a matter of minutes to gently remove glass from his arm with tweezers, clean it with peroxide, and patch him up.

"Good as new", you beam with pride once it's all taken care of.

"You missed one thing", he's quick to correct you.

"What?", you ask curiously.

He raises his eyes and smirks. "You didn't kiss my boo-boo".

You can't help but to smile, he's just the cutest thing ever. As you lean in to press your lips against your handiwork, you're caught by the waist and yanked between his spread thighs, his lips meeting yours instead of the bandage. The kiss gets heated fast, your hormones going crazy at all of the skin you've seen tonight. Carlos is totally ripped, cut perfectly with thick arms, tight abs, a wide chest, and broad shoulders; not to mention his two tattoos turn you on to no end. All that combined with the fact that he saved your life has lust coursing through you like there's no tomorrow.

Unable to control your urges any longer, you skim a hand up his thigh and rub your palm over his manhood. He's soft but you're impressed with his size already. A growling noise escapes from his chest as you brush said appendage up and down his cock several times, marveling at how he gradually grows harder from your touch.

You're disappointed when he tears away from you, catching your wrist. "Not that I'm not loving this or anything, but I kinda need a shower first", he explains.

"No", you shake your head and bring his hand up to cup your breast. "I want you now."

"Ama-", he attempts but you don't allow it, you lean into him, letting your mouth play at his collarbone; adamant that things are going to happen your way. You can hear his heartbeat pick up, which encourages you.

"Touch me", you whisper, then nibble at his salty skin while shoving the thin straps of your pajama top down your shoulders and yanking it down over your breasts instead of taking it off the proper way, much too hungry to disturb your connection with the delicious man.

"Fuck", he utters, then inhales sharply, teasing you by only letting the tips of his fingers caress your sides with a feather light touch. Taking the initiative, you step closer and run your hand up his torso, grabbing him firmly by the back of the head and panting your mouth over his, letting your body say that things your mouth can't. The other hand dips down into the stretchy waistband of his shorts and traces the line slightly before diving in and taking hold of his now hard dick. You curl your digits around it and slowly move your hand up to his tip, then back down to the base, loving the way his breaths come faster.

A small shriek slips past your lips when he jerks your top down the rest of the way, causing a tearing noise, followed by both your panties and the pajama shorts, leaving you bared completely to him. His lips meet yours and you feel his gaze travel up and down your body, his hands aggresively grab your butt, pulling you impossibly closer to him. His head swoops down until his breath is at your ear, making shivers race up and down your spine. "You're beautiful", he murmurs and takes the lobe of your ear between his teeth and tugs at it, letting a hand leisurely trail around your hipbone and down the front of your thigh. "Your skin is so soft", he whispers, his lips tickling your neck now, pausing to deliver a bite to your pulsepoint.

You gasp and tip your head back, impatience building as he inches his fingers back up your thigh excruciatingly slow, the other dipping between your legs from the backside to circle your entrance with a finger. "Ohhh, ohhhh", you cry out, resting your forehead on his shoulder and grabbing his sides in a frenzy. Not as innocent as he wants you to believe, Carlos chuckles when you groan as his finger disappears away from where you want it. Your womb however tightens up when his palm gingerly descends your pubic mound, his fingers curling to cup the most intimate part of your body.

"No. No more teasing", you move back away from him, having had enough. Crooking your finger and wiggling it to motion for him to follow you, you saunter to his bedroom, notifying him to strip naked and get in the bed. Your enjoy the very short show and join him on the bed instantly, swinging one leg over his hips so you're once again straddling him. Giving no warning whatsoever, you take him in your hand and hold him still while lowering yourself onto him, moaning out your pleasure. His cock stretches you delightfully, and you fancy the way his eyelids flutter closed and back open, and the way he grips your hips and tries to lift you up some as if he just can't wait.

Placing your hands on his chest, you raise yourself up slightly and back down again, content to feel him inside of you like you've imagined so many times. Your humor yourself this way until Carlos's thick fingers clinch onto your nipples and tug them, his voice husky as he reminds you, "You said no more teasing."

Taking all of him inside of you, you grind into him, granting yourself the enjoyment of feeling him massage your walls. Only when he slips his hands behind you and attaches them to your ass do you move up and down like he wants you to, like your anxious sex is aching to do. Extreme bliss radiates from your very core and extends throughout your entire body. You and Carlos move together fluidly as if you've done this together hundreds of times; him thrusting his hips up as you angle down, causing the head of him to slam against your cervix; in turn blurring your vision with ecstasy and making your head whirl.

Your satisfaction builds up with each drive, the sight of his handsome face decorated with such euphoria; lips parted and eyes clouded with lust only pushes you higher. A sheen of sweat erupts on your forehead and under your hair, but you don't care. All you can think about are the delectable sensations washing over you, and moving yourself around, doing what feels good. You lock eyes with Carlos', feeling yourself getting ready to unravel as he picks up his speed and frantically embraces you, pulling you down until your torsos are touching. Holding you to him tightly, he takes complete control of the situation, slipping a hand down between your joined bodies and thumbing at your clit while murmuring random things in your ear. Your hands grip his hair, your mouth sloppily meeting his as you momentarily clench up, then descend into your downward spiral of nirvana, bucking your hips wildly in time with his as your muscles clench onto him with greed, small noises departing your throat. Your orgasm brings his on, and Carlos' teeth sink into your shoulder as he grunts, releasing himself until he has nothing left to give.

Carlos withdraws from you after catching his breath and shifts so that the both of you are lying on your sides facing eachother and smiles at you with twinkling eyes. "What?", you suddenly get paranoid at the goofy grin on his face.

"That was pretty hot...and random. And came like, out of nowhere", he states while scooting closer to you and draping an arm around your waist.

Your face once again heats up, and you can't help but to return his smile, happy that this hasn't seemed to ruin your friendship. Slipping back into your usual self, you bite your lip to stop the giggle bubbling up before blurting out, "Your hose put out my fire."


End file.
